


Escape to the Oasis

by east_of_the_moon



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/east_of_the_moon/pseuds/east_of_the_moon
Summary: Aladdin and Jasmine get away from the palace for one last time before becoming parents!
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Escape to the Oasis

“Can I take off this blindfold yet?”

“No! We’re almost there. Stop being impatient.” 

Jasmine turned back to surveying the land flying by below the carpet. The rocky hills were filled with little crevices and caves and outcroppings that cast shadows. Just as she was starting to think she wouldn’t be able to find her destination from the air, she heard the sound of rushing water, barely audible over the wind in her ears. She smiled, turning the carpet and bringing it down to a smooth landing.

“Can I take it off now?” Jasmine turned and caught Aladdin’s hands before he could pull off the silk scarf she had tied around his eyes.

“Not yet.” She touched his cheek, then rose awkwardly. She had grown large with child, and moving around had become increasingly cumbersome. Once on her feet, she began her task, setting out pillows and rugs. When she turned back to her husband, she found him looking around, blindfold in hand. Jasmine’s face fell.

“Aladdin! I wanted to have everything ready. You spoiled the surprise.” Aladdin quickly rose and took her in his arms.

“It’s a wonderful surprise, darling. You know I’ve never been good at following the rules.” He leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Jasmine leaned into him for just a moment, and then leaned back.

“Oh well. I don’t think I’d have been able to get that basket of food off the carpet by myself anyway. Would you mind?” Aladdin laughed and went to do as she asked. Jasmine paused, absentmindedly rubbing her belly as she surveyed. A narrow waterfall tumbled over one edge of the high cliff walls that sloped in around a broad pool. This place had clearly once been a cave, but time and water had collapsed the top, allowing sunlight and access via a long rope (or magic carpet).

Aladdin came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders.

“This place is beautiful. How did you find it?”

“My mother grew up near here, and she found it when she was young. She used to bring me here when we could get away from the palace. It was our special place.” Jasmine’s voice caught.

“I wish I could have met her. She would have been proud of you.”

“I miss her.” Jasmine’s voice was barely a whisper. Her hand fell to her stomach.

They stood in silence for a long moment, then Jasmine wiped her eyes and turned to her husband with a smile.

“Well, I didn’t bring you here to be sad. This is the last time we’ll be able to get away for a long while and I plan on making the most of it.”

Jasmine turned to the carpet, which jumped to attention.

“Ok, Carpet, you can go home. Be back to pick us up in three days.” With a flourish of tassels, the carpet bowed and then shot into the air, swooping low over the pool and then straight up, disappearing quickly behind the edge.

“Three days?! Jasmine, are you sure that’s a good idea? The midwife said-”

“She said that it would likely be another month before anything happened. I packed plenty of food, I’ll be fine.”

Aladdin looked dubious, but didn’t push the issue further. Jasmine chose to ignore him and turned toward the water. She shed her sandals and loose robe as she walked, pausing at the edge of the pool to shake her hair loose from its braid. The water was cool, but not unpleasantly so, raising goosebumps on her naked skin as she stepped forward. Jasmine knew from experience that the edges of the pool sloped gently down to a sharp drop off near the center, where the water was colder and very deep. When she reached the drop-off, she leaned back and began to float, enjoying the weightlessness and contrast between the warm air on her exposed skin and the cold water coming from below. As she looked up at the circle of cloudless blue, Jasmine’s thoughts drifted back to her mother. The first time they had come, Jasmine had been five years old and too afraid to climb down the rope that still hung over the edge of the cliff. Her mother had persuaded Jasmine to let her carry her down, and Jasmine had sobbed in fear as she held tight to her mother’s back. Once they had reached the bottom, however, she had been captivated by the magic of the secret oasis. They had come at least once a year after that, and Jasmine had shared her hopes and dreams here, free from the prying eyes and ears of the palace. Being back now was bittersweet, reminding her of both the precious times she had shared with her mother, and the precious entry into motherhood she was embarking on, without her mother’s support and guidance.

Jasmine floated, lost in her thoughts, until a series of splashes and a yelp announced her husband’s arrival in the water. She opened her eyes and sat up to see Aladdin’s surprised face as he bobbed back up to the surface.

“I d-didn’t expect it to drop off like that! And it’s c-cold over here!” he gasped. Jasmine laughed as he flicked his wet hair out of his face and grinned over at her. A glint in his eye gave her a split-second warning before he swept his arm in her direction. Jasmine turned away just in time to avoid being splashed fully in the face, then quickly sent a return volley back toward Aladdin. Her attack fell on smooth water, however, and Jasmine spun herself quickly around, trying to find his dark head bobbing in the water. Seconds passed.

As her pulse started to quicken with anxiety, she felt a tug on her ankles and had only a moment to take a gasp of breath before she was yanked beneath the water. She came back up spluttering, to see Aladdin surfacing just out of arm’s reach. Jasmine sent a quick sweep of water toward his head and then dove. She swam quickly and resurfaced on the other side of the narrow waterfall. Her husband was hot on her heels, however. Aladdin dodged another splash from Jasmine as he passed beneath the waterfall and drew close. His rough hands caught her wrists before she could send another wave her way.

“Now is that any way for a sultana to behave?” Aladdin spun Jasmine around in the water, pinning her hands loosely to her chest as he pulled her close. She giggled and squirmed, enjoying the feeling of his warm chest and arms around hers. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, turning her head to whisper into his ear.

“You know I’ve never been well behaved.”

Jasmine felt a chuckle vibrating in her husband’s chest as his grip tightened on her. He shifted his grip on her wrists, pinning both of them with one strong hand. The other hand, now free, lightly cupped her breast. He began moving his fingers, briefly tracing the stretch marks that had developed over the last few months before settling into kneading gentle circles into the soft skin. She could feel Aladdin’s arm and abdomen muscles flexing as he treaded water, his caressing fingers falling into rhythm. Jasmine’s heartbeat began to quicken. Aladdin moved his hand to her other breast, brushing her sensitive nipples as he resumed his steady, gentle circles. She began to roll her hips in the water, trying to satiate the rising need building within and biting back a moan.

Aladdin shifted once more, trailing his fingers down over the swell of her middle. Just as he brushed the patch of hair between her legs he paused. The sound of the waterfall swirled around them. Jasmine’s breath came quickly, halfway between a pant and a moan.

“Jasmine, there’s no one to hear you but me.”

With that, his fingers dove down, parting her nether lips. Jasmine shrieked and thrashed in his embrace as his cold fingers rubbed once, twice along the length of her slick heat. Her legs drifted further apart to allow her husband full entry as her hips twitched. Aladdin accepted her wordless invitation and slid a dexterous finger up into her. She gasped, her body rocking forward. A second finger joined the first and quickly found that most sensitive patch within her tunnel.

“Oh don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop don’t STOP!” Aladdin continued a steady rhythm, their bodies bobbing in the cold water as Jasmine’s body rolled in ecstasy. Her walls clenched around his fingers. Time seemed to slow, Jasmine’s world closing in to consist of only a desperate hunger deep within her abdomen that demanded release. Her breathy cries grew louder as the tension grew and blossomed. She was so close.

“I want to hear you come, my love.”

Jasmine screamed as the pleasure overtook her body. The tension that had been building suddenly snapped and she shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Her shuddering climax left her breathless. She panted her as senses returned and Aladdin let her go. She turned in the water and brought his head to hers for a deep kiss.

“I should have brought you out here a long time ago.” Jasmine murmured. Aladdin smiled and returned her kiss before beginning to swim away back toward the edge of the pool. Jasmine watched him go, enjoying the sight of his muscular back and legs cutting through the clear water.

“I won’t disagree, but you could have warned me that it was going to be so cold!” As he mentioned it, the chill of the water intruded upon Jasmine’s skin once more. She shivered and made haste to follow.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

A long, lazy afternoon led into a deep purple twilight. Aladdin lit a fire, then joined Jasmine in the nest of rugs and pillows she had created. 

“Behold, the ten thousand culinary delights of Aladdin, son of Cassim, consort to the Sultana of Agrabah! May they delight your tongue as much as your face is a delight to the eyes!”

He set a plate on her belly, taking a fig drizzled with honey from it and popping it into his mouth as he settled himself next to her. Jasmine giggled and nestled into the crook of his arm, taking a fig for herself.

“If this baby inherits your silver tongue, I don’t think there’s anything they won’t be able to talk their way out of. The palace won’t know what hit it.” As she finished speaking, the plate perched on her belly jostled. She caught it before it fell, lifting it to watch the skin beneath her thin dress flex and move.

“It looks like they already have your spirit, my love.” Aladdin said as he set his hand gently on her stomach. The baby kicked beneath his hand and Aladdin chuckled. Jasmine set down the plate of food and set her hand on his. They sat in silence for a while. The fire crackled. The walls of the cavern almost appeared to shift as dim orange firelight played along the rough rock.

Aladdin broke the silence.

“I’m scared, Jasmine.”  
Jasmine froze for a minute, glancing over at her husband’s face. He was staring at the fire, his usual happy-go-lucky smile replaced with knit brows and a tightness at the corners of his mouth.

“What brought that up? I thought you were excited about this baby.”

“I am, but what if they hate me? What if I’m a bad father? What if I… mess them up? You know I didn’t have much of a childhood and I don’t know what in the hells I’m supposed to do-”

Jasmine tightened her hand on his and broke in.

“Oh, love. I don’t have a clue what I’m doing either. But I have faith in you, and I have faith in us. As long as we’re together, we’ll figure it out.”

Aladdin shifted, moving to rest his head on her chest, still gazing into the fire.

“As long as we’re together, we’ll figure it out.” Jasmine repeated. She began to stroke his dark hair and they lay there, lost in thought, as the fire burned down to embers.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day passed in much the same way. As the evening drew near, Jasmine shooed Aladdin up the rope to explore the clifftops surrounding their camp.

“Don’t come back until sunset! And I really mean it this time. No ruining the surprise.”

Aladdin gave her a deep, exaggerated bow before leaping to shimmy up the rope. Once his lithe frame had disappeared, Jasmine opened the secret basket she had brought and began her preparations. She was bending over, stoking a small fire about an hour later when she felt a soft hand touch her back.

“What’s all this?” Jasmine straightened and turned at his voice, greeting him with a kiss.

“Well, this is probably going to be the last time we have alone together for a while, and I really wanted to make it special.” She turned away from him and surveyed her handiwork. The cavern was twinkling with dozens of points of light from candles that she had placed in rocky crags. All of the rugs and pillows were gathered together near the fire into a large bed. The spices she had thrown in the fire were giving off sweet smells of citrus and cinnamon, and she had prepared a selection of Aladdin’s favorite foods.

“I don’t know what to say, Jasmine. This is beautiful.”

They ate by the fire, slowly, enjoying conversation and the sound of the waterfall mingling with the crackling sound of the fire. When the meal concluded, Jasmine sat for a moment before turning to Aladdin with a sigh.

“My plan was to lead you over to the cushions at this point, but I don’t think I can get up off the ground without your help.” Aladdin smiled and stood, grasping Jasmine’s wrists and helping her up. Once she had gained her feet, she took him over to her improvised bed. She sat and pulled him to sit next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and spoke.

“I’m so glad to have you with me. I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but I can’t imagine going on this journey with anyone but you.” She tilted her head to place a soft kiss on his neck. “Lay down.”

As Aladdin shifted to follow her instructions, Jasmine pulled at the sashes of the loose gown she was wearing, shrugging out of it and enjoying the sensation of the cool night air on her bare skin. She pulled the sashes loose.

“Take off your shirt.” Aladdin complied. Once he was bare-chested, Jasmine crawled forward to kneel next to him. She leaned close to his ear and whispered.

“Do you trust me?” Aladdin’s eyes widened in surprise but he nodded. Upon seeing this, Jasmine separated the silk sashes, using one to tie Aladdin’s wrists together above his head and the other around his head to cover his eyes. She then reached over for a small jar that she had nestled between two pillows. She dipped her finger in, touching the honey to her own tongue before leaning forward to whisper right above her husband’s mouth.

“Your love is sweeter than honey, my darling.” Jasmine parted his lips with her tongue, spreading the honey onto his lips and tongue. Another dip of the finger and a drip of honey into the hollow of his neck. A slow kiss to remove it. She continued this slowly down his chest. She could hear his breath coming faster as she moved lower. When she reached the hem of his trousers, she began to slowly pull those down, inch by inch, placing honey kisses on the newly exposed skin until she had exposed the hair at the base of his abdomen. She carefully lifted the hem of his trousers, pushing them down and out of the way. Jasmine took up the honey once more, dripping a tiny bit onto the base of his member. She brushed her lips and tongue over the spot. Aladdin gasped sharply and groaned. Jasmine rolled her hips, her own arousal building deliciously as she pleasured her husband. She took her time making her way down his shaft, finally taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue over the sensitive tip. Aladdin’s hips twitched, and his bound hands came down, trying to find her. Jasmine caught them and pushed them firmly back up onto the pillows.

“Tsk tsk. No touching today.” She returned to her slow ministrations, stopping only when she saw the telltale quivering that signaled his impending release. She took a moment to caress herself, running her soft fingers over her now-hard nipples and then down across the swell of her belly to caress her slit. She was ready, and with a few slow strokes she felt the wetness begin to pool between her thighs.

Jasmine shifted to straddle her husband’s body, kneeling over his thick member and leaning forward to hold his legs. She lowered herself down slowly, allowing just the tip to penetrate her heat before lifting back up, as slowly as before. Jasmine continued, taking him slowly deeper and deeper into herself. When she finally had him fully within her, she paused, enjoying the feeling of fullness. She loosened her hair, allowing its dark length to cascade down and brush across Aladdin’s bare chest. He jerked his hips again at the sensation, and Jasmine released his legs and leaned back, one arm to each side of his torso. She began to roll her hips in lazy circles, concentrating on keeping her pace steady. Her arousal grew so slowly that her release took her almost by surprise. Jasmine cried out and shuddered as her climax blossomed, waves of pleasure radiating out from her core and growing in intensity. Her cry was soon joined by Aladdin’s as she felt the warmth of his release shoot into her.

She lifted herself off him, turning and planting one final kiss on his mouth before reaching up to push the blindfold up and release his hands. When he was free, she cuddled up into the crook of his arm, tired but blissfully happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It took longer than I expected to write, but I hope you think it was worth the wait. :)


End file.
